How Could You Do This To Me?
by Chris's girl 14
Summary: Yugi is caught doing... ahem... things with one of his sworn enemies.


How could you do this to me?

"Yugi, What the Hell is wrong with you?" asked Yami as he walked into the living room, only to see Yugi on top of Malik.

"What do you mean Yami?" Yugi was currently lying on top of Malik while making out with him, having his pants removed.

"You are sworn enemies! Why? How? Yugi! Why the Hell would you do this to me?" Yami half asked and half screamed at his hikari.

"He started it," was Yugi's childish reply. He stuck his tongue out at Malik.

"What!" screamed Malik? "You were the one who said that it would be fun! I did not start this." He said, glaring at the young hikari.

"How about you two just get off each other and put your clothes back on your bodies before I send somebody to the shadow realm!"

"Yes Yami!" They both screamed out in unison. Both Yugi and Malik zipped up their pants, pulled on their shirts, and fixed their frazzled hair atop their heads.

(And the Yami's all have their own bodies now, if that wasn't obvious from the beginning. Sorry)

"Yugi, You and I are going to have to have a little talk with your grandfather. He should know that you have become sexually active." Yugi's eyes got larger, and became filled with fear.

"No Yami! Please don't tell on me. I won't ever do it again! I promise!" Yami looked at him sternly, as if to say 'Sorry, but I still have to tell.'

Meanwhile, Malik had quietly got up from his spot on the floor. He had been making his way towards the door, when Yami noticed he was missing. His hand was on the doorknob when from the living room, Yami's deep voice echoed through the front hall. "Malik, Get your ass in this door now! You are going to have a little talk with all of us now!"

As Malik was walking back, Yami had gone to get their grandfather. The two of them walked in the living room. Yugi was sitting on the couch. His head held low, ashamed of what he had done.

Malik walked in with his head held low. Yugi was sitting quietly trying not to look at his grandfather's very angry face. He knew he had crossed the line this time. Yami sat down on the couch and eyed Malik nervously. He knew this little talk would not be pretty.

"Yugi, I would like to know if you're still a virgin or not," asked his grandfather.

"I still am," Yugi looked him in the eye. "If it wasn't for Yami walking in when he did…I probably would have really messed up my life."

"There will have to be a consequence for your actions. I can't have my grandson running around having sex with any random person he sees. Yugi, I wouldn't mind if you had sex with Yami. It would have to be safe you know. We wouldn't be having this talk if you had been safe and had asked me first."

Yami piped in as the room fell silent. "Yugi, I love you! That's why I had to tell your gramps. Could he ask me for permission to do it with someone if he wanted to?" Yami filled with endless hope.

"Yes as long as they're not an evil Yami out to kill mankind." Yami felt thrilled that his grandfather trusted him with that responsibility.

"I'm so sorry Grandpa. I think my hormones took over me. I didn't have any idea what I was getting into." He nodded his head, clearly accepting Yugi's sincere apology.

After the apologies, everyone suddenly remembered Malik was still in the room, and hadn't been talked to yet. "Malik, you're not off the hook. Here take these," said Yami, as he handed him the objects.

Yami had handed Malik some condoms to have safer sex with. He quickly thanked him, rushed through the front hall and scrambled out the door. Malik was thinking. Thinking of how embarrassing that was, and what he was going to do that night with Merick.

"Yugi, we still have to decide your punishment," said his grandfather, after the other boy left.

"I think his punishment should be safe sex with me," said Yami. "You know, that involves learning about how to do it safely, something Yugi should know before he ever tries to pull a stunt like that again…"

"That's a great idea. It's much better than what I thought of. Get to work you two." He left the room, walking back to the shop.

"Wow what a terrifying punishment for me! Sex with the person I love! Sex with the person I love!" Yugi merrily jumped around the house for about twenty minutes repeating Sex with the person I love. Yami prepared their room for a good night's ahem… rest.

"Yugi, are you ready for your lesson in safe sex?" Yugi started to squirm when he hear the words safe sex. He was pondering, about whether or not he really wanted to give up his virginity even though it was to the man he loved.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. I mean I am only 16 and I am underage."

"I'm glad that you are thinking about if you really wanted to give up your virginity. You didn't even think about that this afternoon did you? Here's my question for you, do you want to do this or not," Yami asked, switching his position on the couch.

"As long as you don't hurt me and if I say stop that you will. I don't want to feel like I don't have any control." Yami gave a questioningly look. He didn't know that Yugi thought he would hurt him or not let him have any control. Why wouldn't he?

"Yugi, of course you'll have control. Don't you dare think that I would hurt you! You're my hikari and I love you a lot."

"Yami, I'm so glad to hear that. You know that sometimes I feel like I have no control over anything in my life. Being young isn't always fun. Your parents control you and everything that happens to you." Yugi sighed, feeling frustrated with his life.

"I remember having no control over my life. I just wanted to be free. When I became pharaoh, that happened to me and it was the greatest thing ever. You'll know that feeling someday." He smiled at his partner.

"Thanks Yami. You always did know how to comfort me. I always did need you didn't I? I hope I don't become too dependent on you. I want to know that I can do things for myself. Not that I don't like having you there, but I think you know what I mean." Yugi had a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. Anyway, are you ready for tonight in bed?" He asked as he motioned for Yugi to follow him to their shared room.

"Yes, yes I am, Yami," Said Yugi. He was already crawling into bed, not even bothering to put on pajamas. Yami looked at him and shook his head.

"Yugi, aren't you going to wear pajamas," Yami asked. Yugi shook his head no, before crawling under the covers in his queen sized bed. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? I mean, we can wait until you are a little older if you want."

"Um, well, now that I think about it, I'm not sure if I want to." It seems kind of scary and sounds like it would hurt, " a frightened look appeared on his face.

"I thought you may have been a bit too young. It's ok Yugi, I understand fully. You're just a bit too young and frightened. You're not like Joey and Tristan, where they'll throw themselves at women." Yugi nodded, now a bit concerned for the health of his two friends.

"Yami, now I'm scared. I don't want to at all." Yami looked at him with sympathy.

Smiling, Yami shook his head. "Don't worry about it, you're just not ready. Now get your ass into some pajamas. We're going to sleep."

Yami threw off his clothes, revealing his magnificent body to Yugi. Rummaging through a drawer, he found some pajamas for both him and Yugi. He put his on, silky black pants, and offered Yugi his moon and star pajamas.

Yugi motioned for him to throw them to him. He obliged. Yugi then stripped his clothes, and put on his moon and star pajamas.

The couple got into bed, wishing each other good dreams, before silently slipping into the land of dreams, where anything is possible.


End file.
